pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dugtrio
Dugtrio es un Pokémon de tipo tierra perteneciente a la primera generación. Es la evolución de Diglett. Etimología Su nombre está formado por las palabras en inglés dug (forma pasada del verbo cavar) y trio (de número tres, por las tres cabezas que tiene). Su nombre francés, Triopikeur, viene de las palabras trio y piqueur (Capataz de una mina) Biología La biología de este Pokémon no está nada clara. Algunas fuentes afirman que es un ser que tiene 3 cabezas, mientras en otros lados se especifica que son 3 hermanos Diglett que cavan juntos. No es posible verificar una u otra porque al igual que con su preevolucion, Diglett, no se conoce en absoluto cómo aparecen estos Pokémon bajo tierra. También se desconoce la función de los órganos que tienen en medio de la cara, si bien se presupone que son hocicos o narices que le ayudan a cavar. Dugtrio ocasiona fuertes terremotos al cavar a enormes profundidades (Más de 100 km de profundidad). Su tamaño es considerablemente más grande, al igual que su resistencia a la luz. Su forma es teóricamente ideal para la vida subterránea que llevan, ya que parece que las "cabezas" excavan por turnos, y suben y bajan, a semejanza del juego Matatopos, para desprender la tierra cercana y hacer más fácil la excavación. Habita en cuevas, como Diglett, y no es demasiado amigo de la luz solar. Diferencia de género Evolución Diglett evoluciona a Dugtrio en el nivel 26. Otros datos / ) | velocidad = 5 | poder = 4 | técnica = 3 | resistencia = 4 | salto = 1 | nfloresta = 062 | nalmia = | mcfloresta = No tiene | mcalmia = | pokéayuda1 = Tierra | pokéayuda2 = | grupo1 = Tierra | grupo2 = | masa = 1 | ratioR1 = No se puede reclutar | ratioR2 = -4.5% | gci = A }} Descripción Pokédex Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Dugtrio puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Dugtrio puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): Primera generación Segunda generación Tercera generación Cuarta generación Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Dugtrio es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Dugtrio es la forma evolucionada de Diglett. Consulta la información sobre movimientos huevo de Diglett para más información. Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Dugtrio son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Dugtrio: Otras apariciones En los videojuegos *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Aparece en el escenario Estadio Pokémon 2, cuando este se vuelve de tierra. También aparece como trofeo. ;Información del trofeo (en inglés): ''A Mole Pokémon. It has three heads that seem to all think the same thing. It lives in caves and is skilled at digging—no matter how hard the ground is, it can dig up to 62 miles below the surface. It's among the fastest of Ground-type Pokémon, a characteristic that can be counted on in combat. Its Sand Tomb is an effective attack that prevents opponents from escaping. Pokémon Red/Blue Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Estadio Pokémon 2 Tierra Brawl.jpg|Dugtrio en el escenario Estadio Pokémon 2 Trofeo Dugtrio SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Dugtrio en Brawl En el anime En el TCG Archivo:DugtrioTCG1.jpg Archivo:DugtrioTCG2.jpg Archivo:DugtrioTCG3.jpg Archivo:DugtrioTCG4.jpg Curiosidades * A pesar de que no se conoce el resto del cuerpo de este Pokémon, se sabe que puede aprender movimientos como Corte, Arañazo y Cuchillada, algo que obviamente no puede realizar con su cabeza (esto en realidad es contradictorio, puesto que a la hora de ejecutar el ataque debería de poder verse la extremidad con la cual lo realiza). * Se desconoce como, pero siempre que este Pokémon sale de su Pokéball ya aparece enterrado. *En las primeras temporadas era de color marrón oscuro y su cabeza brillaba incluso cuando estaba dentro de una cueva, pero en las últimas temporadas su color se ha vuelto más claro y el brillo ha desaparecido. * En la quinta generación al salir de su poké ball, a diferencia del resto, no sale desde arriba, sino que aparece directamente desde el suelo. En otros idiomas * Alemán: Digdri * Francés: Triopikeur * Coreano: 닥트리오 Dakteurio * Chino (Taiwán): 三地鼠 san di shu * Chino (Hong Kong): 三頭地鼠